In Your Shoes
by RGaffney
Summary: When one of England's spell goes wrong, Prussia and Austria switch bodies. But can Prussia live the life of strict Austria while dealing with his emotions for his ex-girlfriend Hungary and can Austria deal with the carefree life of Prussia? PruXHun
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit, Prussia, I'm gonna _kill_ you!" Hungary screamed out the window.

Prussia wasted no time high-tailing off Hungary and Austria's lawn, eggs in hand. He turned only to admire his own work on Austria's house. Prussia winked at the married woman, who had to be held back by her husband.

"Strong words for the wife of the sissy Austria!" Prussia yelled back.

Hungary gave a yell of rage and nearly climbed out the window, scaring Prussia's partners-in-crime Spain and France. Austria looked around his wife and yelled: "Prussia, before someone dies on my front lawn at the hands of my wife, take your leave."

Prussia made a rude sign at Austria and a sexually rude sign at Hungary before jumping in Spain's car and driving away.

France leaned forward from his seat in the back. "So, was it worth it?" France asked Prussia, whom had his arms crossed in the navigator's seat, looking out his window.

"Hm?" Prussia looked back at France. "Oh. Yeah. It was worth it."

"Still sore about the _sinorita_?" Spain said.

"Hungary? Nah, she never deserved my awesomeness." Prussia said.

"You sound sore, _mi amigos_." Spain said.

"Just shut up and drive!" Prussia barked. "Egging the sucker Austria's house was worth it! Now just get me home!"

"Whatever you say." Spain said.

Prussia growled and looked out his window. He would never forgive Austria for taking his girlfriend. Austria didn't deserve the beautiful, kind, strong-minded Hungary. Austria would pay for taking her, one egg at a time.

…

"The ashes of five chickens." England demanded.

The new apprentice nodded and handed the sorcerer a bowl with the ashes of five chickens that the younger magician had killed earlier that day.

"Mr. England, again, sir, why are we performing a cursing spell?" The young man asked.

England closed his eyes, annoyed with the new apprentice. "Because Russia needs to be weakened through other means."

"Are you still mad over Busby's Chair?" The young man asked.

"Shut up! That is none of your business!" England snapped. "I hired you to help me with my magic and that's what you will do! Hand me the oil from the eyes of ten sea turtles."

"What kind of spell is this?" The man asked, handing the jar of oil to England.

"A body-switching spell." England said. "I will trap Russia in the body of one of the most militaristic weak country out there."

"What country is that?"

"Austria." England poured the oil into the caldron. The mixture turned red. England smiled. "Now the name of the body we want to switch. On the curses paper, write 'Austria'! Now!"

The young man ran to a paper scroll and wrote down the word 'Austria'. He handed the little piece of paper to England. England put the paper in the caldron. Sparks flew around the room. A wind kicked up and circled the caldron. England gave an evil laugh that made him feel better about his magical ability.

"Now write 'Russia' on the paper! Now!" England yelled over the whirlwind magic.

The man wrote down the name with shaky hands. He never saw magic this powerful. While writing the R, his pencil broke. The young man licked his lips.

"Hurry up, damnit! We only have until the morning light to complete this spell!" England yelled.

Scared over his boss yelling at him, the young man crossed out the broken R with another pencil and continued writing. He handed the paper to England, who threw it in the caldron.

Unfortunately, when the pencil broke, the R turned out to look like a P. Well, this spell doesn't take misspellings into consideration. So, to the magic, the word was not Russia.

It was Prussia.

…

Prussia grumbled and turned over in his bed. This was not a good day. Yeah, he egged Austria's house, but Prussia still felt antsy. He didn't like the feeling. He hated it.

Then he felt the room closing in on him.

It didn't feel right.

His chest got heavy.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't see.

He-

…

"Goodnight, Austria." Hungary said.

"Is everything alright?" Austria looked up from his book as Hungary laid down next to him.

"I'm fine." Hungary said.

"Ok." Austria said.

Hungary sighed. One thing that she didn't like about Austria was the fact that he overlooked important things. When it came to her. They used to be madly in love and he would write songs for her, but Austria would say that their anniversary "was old" and didn't need to be treated like it was the day they got married. Hungary was a strong woman, but that comment hurt her. And Austria never knew it did. Austria turned off the lights and turned over to fall asleep.

But as his wife's breathing turned calm and she starting talking in her sleep that Austria used to find cute, but now he found annoying, he felt like something changed. He didn't feel right. Something was wrong.

Austria's chest got heavy.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't see.

He-

_*****Cliffhangers! Yay! Another fic of mine. :^) Enjoy the madness to come!*****_


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia woke up and opened his eyes slowly. The first thing that confused him was the fact that his vision was blurry. He rubbed his eyes to try and fix the problem. It didn't work. The second thing that confused Prussia was the fact that the ceiling that he was looking at held the canvas of a four-poster bed.

This was not his house.

He couldn't even _see_ this new house.

He was as blind as a bat.

Prussia sat up and looked around. This was not his little cot in his brother's basement. The bed was huge and as far as Prussia could see with his new blindness, the sheets were gold and red. He rubbed his eyes again but paused when he realized that his hands felt differently.

His hands were stronger than his slim, normal hands. The tips of his fingers were covered in calluses. These were playing hands.

Prussia's first thought was that he got drunk last night and did some pretty crazy things. But he remembered that night clearly. He egged Austria's house and went home. Prussia shifted. He didn't feel right. He didn't feel like himself. He felt his hair.

_What the hell?_ He thought. His hair was long. And smooth. Not the messy hair that he was used to. He felt his chest. It wasn't the muscled chest that he was used to. He felt his legs. They weren't the legs he was used to. Prussia paled and took a chance.

Oh. That vital region was _definitely_ not his.

Prussia stumbled getting up, hoping to try and find out what was wrong with him. He nearly fell over the bedside table. Getting up from his near-fall he just had, he found a pair of glasses on the table. He took a chance and put them on. Blinking, he adjusted to his new eyesight. He looked around the room. He knew this room. When he was at war with Austria, he took over Austria's house. He slept in that bed before. This. Was. Not. Happening. He ran over to a dresser mirror and looked at himself.

He looked like Austria. The unawesome Austria. Loser Austria. Prussia swore out loud and covered his mouth when a strange voice rang out in the room. He gulped and looked around the room. He saw a cell phone on another dressing table. The table had one comb on it and a small bottle of cologne.

_So, wimp boy got a cell phone? 'Bout time he got out of the 1600s. _Prussia grumbled to himself. He picked up the phone and dialed the only number he thought would help him.

"Hello?"

"Spain. This is Prussia. The craziest shit just happened to me-" Prussia started.

"Austria, if this is a prank call, you're not even trying!" Spain laughed. "Still mad about Prussia egging your house?"

"No! This is Prussia! I'm in Austria's-"

"Aw, Austria, just give up already!" Spain said. "How much did Hungary pay you as a bet for this phone call? I need to go now. Thanks for calling; I'll let Prussia know about this! Bye~!"

"Damnit, Spain! Don't hang up, I-" Prussia threw the phone across the room and swore.

…

When Austria woke up, he wrinkled his nose. The smell that entered his nose was foul. It hit him that he wasn't wearing his glasses and he could see clearly. The ceiling was mostly plumbing, leading Austria to believe he was in a basement. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, confused about his eyesight. Why could he see so clearly? Where was he? He looked around the room. It was indeed a basement. The bed he was sleeping on was a small cot. Austria stood up. He realized he was not feeling himself. There was something wrong with his body.

Austria looked at his hands. They were pale. Austria felt his hair. Ick. Messy. Austria started to panic. Something was wrong with him. Austria found a small, cracked mirror by the bed and looked into it. This was not right. He looked like Prussia. Austria tried pulling at his hairline to see if he was wearing a mask. It wasn't so. Just then, Austria heard a cell phone go off. It was under the cot. Austria picked up the phone and answered it.

"Prussia, you won't believe who called me this morning!" Spain laughed from the other end. "Austria just called me and said he was you! Worst prank call ever!"

"You idiot!" Austria said, shocked at his new voice, which was clearly Prussia's. "I am Austria! There has-"

"Haha! Good one, Prussia!" Spain said. "You should give the prick a call and see what that call was all about! I have to go. See you later tonight!"

Austria wanted to protest when Spain hung up. Austria closed his eyes. He dialed the only number that he was sure could help him.

"Hungary? Is that you?" Austria asked when someone picked up the other line.

"Prussia? Why are you calling me?" Hungary demanded.

"I'm not Prussia. I'm-"

"'I'm a hot sexy guy who wants your sexy awesome body really badly'? Yeah, I've heard that one plenty of times when you called me while you were drunk. I'm still really pissed about the house egging! Now, before my boss finds out I'm on the phone, call back when you're sober and we can fight it out, asshole!" Hungary hung up.

_Prussia calls her when he's drunk?_ Austria growled. He looked in the mirror again. This was not happening to him. Not to nobleman Austria.

…

"You have no taste, Austria." Prussia growled, looking at the clothes.

After thinking about it for a while, Prussia decided he needed to confront Austria…or Prussia…or Austria in Prussia's body or whatever you would call Austria at this point. Austria was probably just as confused at Prussia was. They would be forced to work together to get their bodies back. But Prussia needed to deal with the terribly stiffy wardrobe that Austria had before going outside. Prussia settled on a dark blue suit that he had seen Austria wear before.

Prussia easily got lost in Austria's big house. After taking an unnecessary tour around Austria's house, Prussia finally found the kitchen and snooped around to find something to eat. What time was it? Prussia looked up at a wall clock.

Shit, it was 1:00 in the afternoon? Prussia looked around the kitchen. He saw a note on a counter. Even when it was across the room, Prussia knew right away whose handwriting that was. He read the note.

_Austria, _

_You were sleeping deeply when I left the house. I'm at work right now. I'll come home for lunch. _

_Love,_

_Hungary_

At first, Prussia couldn't be happier to be with Hungary. There were reasons Prussia dated Hungary. Prussia really liked Hungary. Ever since they were young. Prussia considered Hungary to be nearly as awesome as him. Nearly.

Then it hit Prussia. It was 1:00. She could be home at any second! Prussia panicked and looked around the kitchen. What would Hungary like to eat? He didn't know. What did she eat when they were dating? Thinking quickly, Prussia got out ingredients for goulash.

Prussia worked quickly and by 1:30, he made lunch. He put the goulash away in the fridge.

"You won't believe what that asshole Prussia did!" He heard a door slam and jumped. Prussia turned around to see Hungary set a briefcase on the kitchen table.

Lawyer?

Doctor?

It hit Prussia that he had no clue what Hungary did for a job.

He gave a weak smile to Hungary. He realized that he was in Austria's body. It was the body that Hungary saw. Not Prussia.

"What did he do…darling?" Prussia ventured. The word darling felt bitter on his tongue. It wasn't in his own voice.

Hungary blinked. "Did I miss something?"

"Miss what, hon?" Prussia said. He failed when it came to love nicknames.

"Is today a special day or something?" Hungary asked. She furrowed her eyebrows. "You're calling me 'darling' and 'hon'."

Prussia blinked. Deep down, he felt enraged with Austria. Why didn't Austria call Hungary sweet names? They were married, right? Didn't Austria know what he had? Hungary looked around.

"Should I make you lunch?" She asked.

"I already made you lunch." Prussia said.

Hungary looked around the kitchen. "Are you sure I didn't miss something?" She asked. "I mean, you don't often make me lunch."

"I…I just wanted to treat you, Hungary." Prussia said. He gave another weak smile.

Hungary beamed. "Aw, thank you, Austria!"

Prussia felt like he was glowing. "So, what did Prussia do?" Prussia got out the bowl of goulash and started putting it on plates.

"He called me! I think he might be drunk again." Hungary said.

Prussia spilled the food all over the counter. "That asshole got drunk?" He yelled. "In my body?"

Hungary blinked in confusion. "What did you say?"

Prussia tried to cover up his mistake. "I mean, that asshole got drunk? It's bad for his body. He shouldn't drink that much. It's…" Prussia didn't know how to diss himself. "It's totally unawesome."

"Are you feeling alright, Austria?" Hungary asked. "You're acting weird."

"I'm fine! I mean…It is very disrespectful for Prussia to call you while he was drunk." He said.

Hungary sighed. "He's always doing that, though."

"Well, never mind that, we can go talk to him later today. We need to sort things out with the egging and the phone call." Prussia said. "Does lunch sound good?"

Hungary nodded and looked at the food. "I thought you hated goulash." She said.

"I made it for you, though." Prussia said. He put the plate of food in front on Hungary and started eating his own food.

Ew. Gross. The stuff tasted like fish that went bad. Then heavily salted. Not only did Prussia get Austria's body, he also got the loser's taste buds. Prussia smiled at Hungary from across the kitchen table. Then, when Hungary looked at her food, Prussia spat the goulash into his napkin and put the napkin under a potted plant that was on a small pedestal near the table.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Prussia asked.

"Go back to work." Hungary shrugged. "Not a lot of stuff. Lots of filing to be done."

"Yeah. I bet." Prussia said, still confused by her profession. "So…how's your boss?"

"He's good. He has lots of clients." Hungary growled. "This one guy made me so mad this morning! He demanded to see Fred-"

"Fred?" Prussia blinked. He didn't know anyone named Fred.

"My boss?" Hungary raised her eyebrows, surprised that her husband forgot her boss' name.

"Right. Fred the boss. Ok. Go on." Prussia pretended to take a forkful of goulash and when Hungary wasn't looking, he put it in the potted plant.

"And this guy was treating me so badly! He was saying since I'm just the secretary, I-"

"You're a secretary?" Prussia said. His jaw dropped. The only thing he could think of was Hungary in a little pencil skirt, typing away. This woman went hunting with him when they were younger! She was not supposed to be a secretary!

"Austria, are you feeling alright?" Hungary asked.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Prussia shook his head to get the secretary thoughts out of his head. "Go on."

Hungary furrowed her eyebrows. "I think you need to go lay down, Austria. Why don't you take a nap? Then go compose music or something when you're feeling better."

"Will you join me?" Prussia gave Hungary a sly smile.

Hungary blinked. "You must be sick. Go lay down, I'll put out some medicine for you when you wake up."

"That bastard doesn't– oh. Ok. I'll go lay down." Prussia covered up his mistake and went out into the hall, blindly taking a right turn.

"Uh, Austria?" Hungary called.

"Yes…sweetie?" Prussia said.

"You're room is to the left."

"I knew that."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Bruder_! It's time to get up." Someone called.

Austria, in Prussia's body, jumped a mile. He turned to see Germany standing at the edge of the stairs.

"You have your job. I don't think the Italy brothers would be very happy if you showed up late. At least, the older one wouldn't be happy." Germany said in a gruff voice. "I made you some food to take with you."

"R-right." Austria said. "Um, about my job…"

"You can't skip work today. I'm putting a roof over your head and food in your mouth." Germany growled. "Don't give me that crap again today, _bruder_."

Austria gulped and nodded. "Yes sir." He said.

Austria stiffly headed upstairs. With the unbelievable tales that Prussia usually told, Germany probably wouldn't believe Austria if he told them that the dirty, lower country had been switched with yours truly, the noble Austria. Austria would have to play the part of Prussia until he confronted Prussia…or Austria…or Prussia in Austria's body or whatever you would call Prussia.

"Don't forget your stuff." Germany called as Austria walked out the door.

Austria paused. "What stuff?"

"Your cleaning supplies." Germany said, nodding his head at a bucket full of cleaning supplies.

Austria's eyes grew wide. "I'm a _cleaner_?" He yelled.

…

"Hi Prussia!" Italy's bright eyes greeted him at the door of the Italy brothers' home. Italy backed up and opened the door. Austria put down his cleaning supplies. He turned to see Italy nearly bracing himself, his eyes squeezed shut. As if Austria would suddenly tackle Italy to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Austria stiffly asked.

Italy opened one eye. "Oh…ok…" He seemed sad.

"Spit it out, Italy!" Austria demanded. He was used to getting information out of little Italy, so it must work the same way with older Italy.

Italy gulped. "Well, you usually…you know…hug…me?" Italy gave Austria a weak smile.

Austria gulped. He didn't like giving out hugs. When little Italy lived in Austria's house, it took a lot of arguing from Hungary to make Austria even pat little Italy on the back.

"I…I have a cold." Austria lied. "I don't want to get you sick."

"Oh. Ok." Italy gave Austria a big smile. "Ok! I thought something was wrong. So, I'll ask fratello what he wants you to clean first."

Italy skipped away. Austria sighed. He didn't know how to clean. He had seen Hungary and the other maids clean up the house, so he should be able to imitate it, right? He heard someone storm into the room. It was Romano. Seeing Romano's face, its emotion somewhere between detest and a snarl, Austria was glad that he gave Romano to Spain. He wouldn't want to live seeing that face 24/7.

"Right. You can start in the living room." Romano said. "The fireplace needs to be cleaned, followed by a waxing on the floors. Then the usual. I need this done in every room." Romano walked away. "I'll be out in the market. Ciao." Romano grabbed his light jacket from a hook by the door and left Italy and Austria to stand in the grand hall. Italy smiled at Austria.

"Romano's bringing a new girlfriend home tonight. He wants the house sparkling."

"Ah, as to be expected." Austria reached up to adjust his glasses, but found that his glasses were missing.

"Right! So you know what to do!" Italy said. "I'll be starting on dinner in the kitchen. You can do the kitchen last." Italy skipped off to start on dinner.

"How did I ever raise such a country?" Austria mumbled to himself. He worked his way into the Italy brothers' living room. It was a huge parlor. He knelt on the rug in front of the fireplace. "Well, at least I'm not in my own body. It would get terribly dirty. But Prussia won't mind if I get _his_ body dirty." Austria smiled to himself. He looked at the fireplace. So…how was he going to do this?

…

"Oh, damn it!" Austria yelled. Ash went flying all over the room, settling on chairs, rugs and Austria's face. He wiped away the black dust from his new red eyes and growled at the fireplace. "I just had to sneeze. Why must you act this…this…stupid!" Austria scolded the inanimate object to within an inch of his life.

"Prussia? Are you ok?" Italy poked his head in. "I was done boiling the pasta for dinner, so I came to check on you."

"I'm fine. Just great." Austria growled. "I was cleaning up the ashes in the fireplace and I sneezed. I didn't think the ash would go all over the room."

Italy gave a small laugh. "Silly! Of course it would go all over! What did you think it would do?"

Austria snapped. He turned to face Italy, who stopped smiling when he saw Austria's face.

"I raised you to be a respectful country! You should assist someone who is in need of help! I'm very disappointed in the way you are acting and I know Miss Hungary would be disappointed as well. Learn your manners, Italy!" Austria scolded.

Italy went blank. Prussia never acted this way. And what did Prussia mean by "I raised you"? Prussia never raised Italy. And mentioning Hungary?

"Mr.…Mr. Austria?" Italy peeked from around the corner he was cowering behind.

Austria paused, remembering that he was in Prussia's body. "Oh. Um…" Austria turned away. "You found out."

"Mr. Austria?" Italy gasped. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure." Austria confessed. "I just woke up and…I…was here. In this body." He sighed. "I haven't found the real Prussia yet. I don't even know how this happened."

Italy smiled, getting over his confusion quickly. "Well, I think I know someone that might help!" He grabbed his cell phone. "Do you know England?"

"Do I know England? That idiot was no help when I was fighting Prussia. He beats up France and then runs!" Austria growled.

"Well, he does magic." Italy said. "Do you think you could put up with him for just enough time to have him switch you two back?"

"Well, maybe." Austria said. "Only if I know that he can switch us back."

"I'll call and see!" Italy said.

…

"Shot to bloody hell." England slurred. After the spell didn't work on Russia, England took up drinking. Again. England tipped back the rum like it was water. "It didn't work. Why didn't it work? The spell was flawless. So bloody flawless…"

Just then England's phone rang. He looked at the Caller I.D. and then tipped back some more rum. "I'm too bloody busy to answer the damn phone." He gave a small hiccup and buried his head in his hands.

…

"Well, England's not at home…" Italy said.

"Damn it!" Austria growled. "That's it. I'm finding the real Prussia! We need to switch back before he does anything stupid!"

Italy smiled. "Well, I'll help you clean the house since you're really bad at it. Then, I'll drive you to your house. Prussia's probably there, right?"

Austria sighed. "I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

"You!" Both Prussia and Austria yelled at each other.

Italy jumped as the two countries met for the first time since they switched bodies. Italy was shocked to see Austria's body flip the bird at Prussia's body, while Prussia's body crossed his arms and huffed at Austria's body.

"Please, can you two calm down?" Italy said. He grabbed Austria in Prussia's body's arm. "Please, Prussia-"

"Yes?" Prussia in Austria's body said, looking at the Italian.

Italy blinked, confused by the body switch. "Wait, um, I mean Austria."

"Yes?" Prussia's body turned to Italy.

"Why don't we go inside-" Italy started.

"Oh yes," Austria in Prussia's body said. "Why don't we go inside _my _house, which the pig face took over!"

"Shut up!" The real Prussia yelled. "Have you seen your wife? She's miserable! Why don't you go and-"

"Please!" Italy yelled. "Let's go inside and figure all of this out! We look weird to the people in the street!"

Austria and Prussia huffed and walked inside. After getting settled in inside the living room, Italy took a deep breath, ready to explain to the two countries about the situation. "I called England." Italy started. "But he wasn't home. So it looks like you two are stuck like this until England gets home or-"

"This sucks!" Prussia yelled. It was odd to see Austria yell "this sucks". "What are we going to do? Should we tell the others?"

"No!" Austria jumped up off the couch. "If we tell the others, my reputation will be ruined! You are not going to do that to me! I'll make sure you never live it down!"

And so started a fistfight which Italy had to break up before Prussia threw Austria into Austria's piano and closed the lid.

"Fine!" Austria gave up. "We won't tell anyone. We'll live the lives of each other until England or someone else can help us out."

"But I want to be in my body now!" Prussia wined. "This isn't fair! We need to try something now!"

They all thought for a moment. Italy, being a dumb Italian, said: "I know! What if you two ran into each other? Maybe jostle your souls into switching again?"

Prussia dragged Austria to one side of the room and wasted no time in running to the other end of the room. Italy held up his hand. "One, two, three, go!"

Austria hadn't even taken three steps before Prussia, eager to get into his own body again, slammed into Austria. They both collided with the wall, taking down one of the paintings.

"Damn!" Prussia cursed. "You have a weak body! God, did I break something? Ow! Ow!"

"Don't treat my body like that!" Austria yelled back.

Prussia giggled immaturely.

Austria's face turned red and he tackled Prussia to the ground in his new, stronger body. Italy broke up the fight again.

"Ok, so that didn't work…" Italy said. He smiled. "Hey, you know that whole, prince-frog thing? What if it's the same?"

"I'm not kissing Austria-the-baby-man-boy-girl thing!" Prussia roared.

"No!" Italy said. "What if you need to be kissed by a girl?"

"Why the hell would a kiss solve the problem?" Austria wrinkled his nose at the idea.

"I don't know…" Italy frowned. "I thought you guys could try it…"

Prussia raised his hand. "I'll kiss Hungary first!"

"Don't you dare touch my wife!" Austria yelled. "And she'll think something's wrong!"

"Why?" Prussia said. "I look like you!"

Austria turned away. "We don't kiss anymore. We just don't."

Prussia wanted to crush Austria right there and then. "Why not?" Prussia yelled.

Austria shrugged. Italy rubbed his forehead.

"So you can't kiss her because you look like me!" Prussia said. "She wouldn't want you to kiss her because she hates me! And I can't kiss her because she'll think something's wrong with her dear Austria! So kissing is out of the question!"

Italy hushed Prussia from yelling. "I guess we'll have to wait for England to get to us. In the meantime, Austria, my brother will get mad if the floors aren't clean and Hungary will get worried if her Austria left the house. So, Prussia, I mean, Austria, you'll come with me. Austria, I mean, Prussia, you'll stay here." Italy said. "There! Problem solved for now!"

The two grumbled at the idea but followed Italy's orders.

Prussia in Austria's horrid body watched his own white hair and red eyes pull out of the driveway and drive down the road.

This would be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Austria, I'm home from work!" Hungary called.

Prussia jumped a mile and started sweating bullets. Great. Just great. He was stuck in Austria's body until England picked up his stupid phone.

Hungary poked her head into the living room. "Hello, Austria."

Prussia wanted to kiss her right there and then. He wanted to swing her around the room and tell her how wonderful she was. He wanted to make up for all the things that Austria didn't do for dear Hungary. All that came out of Prussia's mouth was: "Ah…hello…Hungary….?"

Hungary set her briefcase down by the couch. "You know, I wish I could find a more interesting job around here. It's hard being a country and doing a job as well, but I'm just not attracted to this business anymore."

"Yeah…I guess some of us do have those problems." Prussia said.

Hungary looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the painting that Prussia knocked over when he tried to switch bodies with Austria. "Oh my God, what happened?"

Prussia gulped. He needed a good lie. What was a good lie? "Prussia came to get revenge!" He lied. Hehe. If you're going to lie, at least let it involve the awesome Prussia!

Hungary's face turned angry. "That little…ooh! I am going to kill him!"

Hungary stormed upstairs. Prussia followed her.

"How dare he come into my home!" Hungary raged on. "Austria, did he hurt you?"

"No–wait! Yes! Yes he did hurt me!" Prussia said. Ooh, this lie just got better and better "Prussia hit me in the face! And then he cut the strings on my piano! It took me all day to repair it! Then he knocked over the paintings! And smashed one of the vases!" _'Atta boy, Prussia! Make yourself look like a hero! Big and strong!_

Hungary turned to Prussia. "I…will…murder…him…"

The little, small, teeny-weenie problem was that Hungary did not see Prussia as a hero at the moment. More like a villain. A villain that needed to be burned at the stake. Then stabbed. Then have its head chopped off.

"Uh…whoa! Wait! Wait!" Prussia ran after Hungary, who went upstairs to change out of her work clothes. Hungary slammed the door in his face.

"It wasn't that big of a deal!" Prussia said.

"Not that big of a deal? He hit you in the face! You call that 'a small deal'?"

"I took care of it! Everything is as right as rain now!" Prussia said.

"I am going to find that loser and hit him in the face right back!" Hungary said.

"No! Not my face!" Prussia needed to stop Hungary before she found his body with her husband's soul inside of it. He opened up the door and froze.

Hungary blushed and covered her bare chest with her shirt. "Austria! Get out!"

"Whoa" was the only thing Prussia said.

Hungary's face turned red. "What did you say?"

"Damn girl, you've got curves." Prussia said. It was true. Hungary's body was like that of a goddess.

"Austria, get out!" Hungary said.

"What's wrong? We're married!" Prussia said.

"But you've never done this! Are you still sick?" Hungary asked.

"No! I…I…" Prussia summoned up the best blush he could and lied through Austria's little perfect teeth. "I'm sorry, Hungary. I didn't know what came over me. I apologize. I'll leave now."

"Thank you." Hungary said.

Prussia went downstairs. Hungary came downstairs and started preparing dinner.

"Austria," Hungary said. "You've been acting weird lately. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I am fine!" Prussia said.

"Ok…" Hungary said quietly.

That night was a quiet and awkward dinner.

…

"Prussia, there is someone that wants to see you!" Germany called. Austria got off the cot in the basement that he was sulking on and went to see this person.

"_Mi amigos_!" Spain called. "Tonight is Friday!"

"Indeed, it is Friday." Austria said.

Spain gave Austria an impish smile. "You know what Friday is~!"

Austria thought for a moment before shrugging.

Spain's face fell. "You…don't remember?"

"No. I don't." Austria said.

"Prussia, Friday night is clubbing night! It has always been that way!' Spain said.

"Oh. Right." Austria said. Truthfully, Austria hated clubs. The music was distasteful and he hated drinking anything but fine wine.

"Come on, Prussia! Go put something on that the _chicas_ will love!" Spain said.

Austria weighted his options. He knew Spain would never give up on trying to go clubbing, so he decided to join Spain to go to the club. Both men went downstairs to find something for Austria to wear. They settled with a casual suit. After saying goodbye to Germany, Austria and Spain left for the club.

…

After dinner, Hungary tried calling a couple of people that might know the whereabouts of the awful Prussia, not knowing that he was in the next room over, cleaning dishes. Austria might have been strong for her and didn't let Prussia get in the way, but she was still his wife and she needed to protect him, whether she liked it or not.

"He went out clubbing with Spain." Germany said.

"Thank you, Germany." Hungary said. She hung up her phone and quietly walked out the door, so that her husband wouldn't hear her leave.

…

"What?" Both France and Spain yelled.

"I told you, I just don't feel like drinking!" Austria defended.

"When have you not felt like drinking?" France said.

"Tonight." Austria stated.

"Just one drink, Prussia!" Spain said. "I want to make sure that you are yourself. Just one sip!"

"…Fine." Austria sighed. Spain bought Austria a beer and handed it to him.

Austria looked at the beer and wrinkled his nose at the drink before taking a sip. He knew the beer would taste awful. It always tasted awful to him–

Wait. This drink was wonderful. It was like liquid gold. Austria took another sip.

France and Spain laughed. "That's a good Prussia!" Spain said.

Austria took a huge gulp. And then another one. Then he downed the whole glass. Spain and France howled with laughter and ordered their friend another beer. Austria drank that one too. Slowly, Austria began to like the music. The pounding of the bass that made his heart jump. The lights spun around the room and dazzled Austria as they bounced off the walls. Austria ordered another beer and got up with the glass and started dancing. He never felt so _sexy_.

…

"Hungary! Where are you?" Prussia called. He looked around the house, trying to find Hungary. After exploring the huge house, Prussia finally found a note that said "Out for a little bit. BRB."

Prussia blinked as he looked at the note. He knew what Hungary was doing.

"Oh sh-"

…

Hungary got out of her car and looked around for Prussia. She spotted Spain and France carrying a barely conscious Prussia out of the club. She stormed over to them. France saw the woman from hell approach them and dumped the drunk Prussia onto Spain. Spain fell under the weight of his friend. France gave a graceful bow to Hungary.

"Mon Amour! How nice to see you! I-"

Hungary stormed around France and hit Prussia in the jaw, who was getting back up off the ground. Prussia fell like a ragdoll and moaned, lying on his back.

"Wa wasss daaat fuuurrr?" Austria slurred.

"For coming into my house and beating up my husband! How dare you!" Hungary yelled.

She raised her fist again as Austria in Prussia's body stood up.

"Noo! Not the face!" Someone yelled. After Hungary hit Prussia once more, sending him to the ground again, she turned to see her Austria drive up.

"Don't hit him again! If you were sane, you'd get in this car right now and drive away with me." Prussia said. He paused and looked at his body, lying drunk on the ground.

"You got me drunk!" Prussia yelled at his body. "How dare you! That is so unawesome, asshole!"

France, Spain and Hungary turned to Austria, who was yelling at the drunk Prussia. Seeing the strange looks he was getting from his friends, Prussia stopped talking.

"Oooohhh….yooouuu agaainnn…" Austria slurred.

"Let's go, Hungary. You got your revenge." Prussia pulled Hungary into the car and drove away.

…

"Austria? What was that back there?" Hungary asked.

"Oh. Umm…" Prussia's mind went blank. What could he say but the truth? "Hungary, I have to come clean about something." Prussia confessed.

"What's wrong?" Hungary asked.

"I'm…I'm not Austria." Prussia said.

"What do you mean, 'not Austria'?" Hungary said.

"I'm…not Austria." Prussia said.

"Then who are you? What's going on? Is this a joke?" Hungary asked.

"No. It's not!" Prussia said. "I'm not Austria. I'm…

…I'm Prussia."

_*****It's not a cliffhanger because I revealed the secret! Ha! …Ok…maybe it is…I'm not sure… :^) **_

_**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! My favorite part: Austria thinking he is sexy. Hey, if you're going to make a PruHun fic, might as well humiliate Austria while you're at it. LOL. **_

_**Until then, I'll see you on the radio…wait…" **_


	6. Chapter 6

Hungary blinked. "What?"

"I'm…I'm Prussia. In Austria's body." Prussia said.

"Oh, very funny, Austria, what's the point?" Hungary demanded. "Are you jealous of Prussia?"

"No! I am!" Prussia flipped the bird at a passing driver who cut him off on the highway.

"Why would I believe you?" Hungary was on the verge of yelling, losing her temper.

"Ok, ok, calm down!" Prussia said. "Ok…let me think…"

They pulled into the driveway. Prussia turned to Hungary.

"When you were young, you thought you were a boy." Prussia said.

"Everyone knows that." Hungary said.

"Ok…you went to high school because you wanted to be like the other kids in your country. You didn't want to be held apart because you _are_ Hungary. You also went to college and got jobs to prove that you were normal."

"So? I guess you could have found that out, Austria." Hungary said, trying to defend the fact that Austria did not switch bodies with Prussia. Prussia thought hard before posing another fact that only Hungary would know.

"In college, you came to my door, completely drunk. You were wailing and crying and begging me to let you in." Prussia said. He paused. "…you just found out about the merger of Austria and Hungary. You…you didn't want to get married. You were scared."

Hungary didn't move for a long time. She never told anyone about that night. She faintly remembered when she went to Prussia's house. She passed out on Prussia's couch and he put a blanket over her. The next morning, Prussia made Hungary breakfast. They both vowed to not say anything (it's not like Hungary can change the marriage anyhow – it was her boss' idea). Hungary stepped out of Prussia's house for the last time that morning. She never called or visited Prussia on her own free will after that.

"…Then we had a huge fight." Prussia said. "After you got divorced but decided to stay with him and still consider yourself married even though you were an empire with Austria. I got mad at you and we had a fight on your doorstep. Austria was out playing for a concert and we were left alone. I yelled at you for marrying him and staying with him after your divorce. You yelled that I didn't know Austria and I shouldn't judge him. We never talked to each other on friendly terms after that."

Hungary looked her husband in the eye. For the first time since the body switch, she did not see her husband in those eyes. She saw her past lover. The one who went hunting with her when they were young. The one that barged in on the dance where Austria and Hungary met. The person who comforted her when she confessed that she was getting married. If he was what Hungary considered normal, he would have gotten mad that evening and thrown her outside, not invited her to his house to sober her up and let her pour her heart out to him. For a moment, Hungary forgot why she even bothered to remember all these details about Prussia. They did break up and had a huge fight, right? They shouldn't even be getting along now, right? Even with Prussia in Austria's body, they should be fighting. But they didn't.

"…You also have this cute mole above your hip that you liked to show off with low riding jeans in college-" Prussia started.

Hungary slapped Prussia on the arm. "Shut up!" She blushed.

Prussia laughed. After a moment passed, Hungary looked up at her husband-not-husband.

"So what do you do to get back into your own body?" Hungary asked.

"Well, we tried reaching England, but he didn't pick up." Prussia said.

Hungary smiled. "I think I can take care of that part. Put the car into drive again."

"Why?" Prussia asked.

"We're going to England's house." Hungary said.

…

"What the hell?" England muttered as he looked at his spell room. The caldron that the spell was cast in was full of ashes that clung to the side. It didn't help that England had a terrible hangover and didn't remember anything of the past few days because he was drowning his sorrows.

The doorbell rang and England went upstairs, closing the basement door behind him. England opening the front door, only to have a frying pan hit him in the face.

"You!" Hungary demanded. "You are going to fix this problem!"

England looked up at Hungary and Austria. "What problem?" England asked, cradling his injured cheek and wincing from Hungary's loud voice, which didn't help his hangover.

Hungary pointed to Austria. Austria waved. "Hi, it's Prussia here."

England stood up. "P-Prussia? Really?" England waved a hand in front of Austria's face. England was very observant of little things that people did (that habit was left over from England's pirate days, when he had to watch every move an enemy made). He remembered fighting with Austria against Prussia. The sharp movement of this person's eyes was not the movement that Austria's eyes saw things. This was not a nobleman in this body. It was a fighter, trained from day one.

"Damn all, you're right!" England said. "It is Prussia! What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know! I just woke up like this!" Prussia said.

England started to make the connection. He ran down to his basement and looked in the caldron. A piece of paper was at the bottom, burned around the edges. It read: "P Russia".

"Damn that apprentice! He messed up again! No!" England had a string of curses coming out of his mouth.

"So this was _your _fault?" Hungary yelled. She held up her frying pan.

"It's wasn't my fault!" England defended.

"So how do I get back in my body?" Prussia asked.

"It's going to take a few days to get a spell ready, but once it is, you'll need to find the real Austria and bring him to me." England said.

Prussia sighed. "I put up a day in this body, I can put up with a few more."

England nodded. Hungary raised her frying pan again.

"Remember, England, as soon as you can get that spell up, you will do it, right?" Hungary threatened.

England nodded quickly, not wanting to anger Hungary. "Well, there is one problem, but it's nothing I can fix."

"What?" Both Hungary and Prussia said.

"It's a World Conference." England said.

"Oh hell no!" Prussia screamed, Austria's glasses nearly flying off his face.

Hungary grabbed Prussia's arm. "We'll be going now."

"No way I'm I going to pretend to be Austria!" Prussia yelled as Hungary dragged him out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_***** *crawls across floor to computer* "…almost…done…with…school…" *Sits at desk* "Hi! I'm alive and doing well! The finals monster has attacked my school and I found out I don't have a crossbow. So, for the lack of updates on my stories I have been cutting down a tree and making a bow complete with arrows to attack the finals monster and save my grades, which have been held captive by this beast. (metaphors FTW!) I am giving you an update now (even though I had more to this chapter). **_

_**Albania is not my character (well, none of these are). She's the character of SuperAwesomeDia, my sister! You can read her fics about Albania on her page. (they're good fics!) **_

_**Speaking of my sister, I also have some cool news! I promised myself I would tell you guys on an update of one of the two stories I am writing now, so here it goes! For any of you who are reading "Tell Me This is a Dream" or "Tell Me This is a Lie", my sister made some fan art! My sister and I have started a tribute war with each other. I mentioned her in my fic afterthoughts when she first came here, she mentioned me in hers, I gave her character a cameo is this fic, she drew fan art for me, etc. Her DeviantArt account is SuperAwesomeDia and you can see fan art of Albania as well as a pretty picture of LudwigxNatalina, which is her favorite pairing in "Tell Me This is a Dream". Thank you, Dia!**_

_**After that long intro, here's chapter 7!*** **_

"Prussia, get up." Germany said.

Austria opened one eye. Nope. Too bright. He closed his eyes again and gave a soft moan. His head hurt so badly.

"Prussia, it's a World Conference today." Germany said.

"…On…a…Saturday?" Austria winced as the noise hurt his head. Why did he feel like this? What sickness had befallen him?

"It's on a Saturday this time. It was the only time the countries could get together." Germany said.

"Shh! Too loud…" Austria softly scolded.

"Oh, right, hangover." Germany said.

"Indeed. I'm calling in sick this time-" Austria started.

"No you can't! All the countries vowed to come to this World Conference, come hell or high water!" Germany said. "Finland is coming and he has a cold. Now, you will get up _right_ now, or I will take out my army bugle and make sure that your hangover is still there!"

Austria struggled to get up. "Fine! Fine! Why do I need to go anyways?"

Germany raised an eyebrow. "Be…cause…you're…part of Germany? When did you forget that?"

"Alright! I'll go!" Austria yelled and instantly regretted it.

"Hurry up. We need to pick up Italy and some friends." Germany said. "Put on a suit."

…

Germany went and rang the doorbell while Austria stayed in the car. Italy bounded out the door and hugged Germany.

"Good morning!" Italy cheered. "Today is so beautiful!"

Oh, this car ride was going to be hell if Italy was always going to be that loud.

"Just get in the car." Romano yelled. "It's bad enough that you wanted to car pool with Germany. What is this, high school?"

Another person walked out of the house. The girl handed Germany an overnight bag. "Take this."

Germany groaned. "Why are we taking _her_?"

Romano crossed his arms. "Because Albania's car broke down nearby. She stayed at our house and she needs to come to the WC anyways."

"_Ja, ja,_ just get in the car." Germany growled.

Romano and this new girl, Albania crawled into the back seat with Austria. Austria covered his ears.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Albania asked. Austria opened his eyes to look up at her. She had dark red hair that bordered on brown and green eyes and a scowl that matched Romano's. Austria helped Albania declare her independence but all Albania saw in front of her was Prussia.

"Prussia, this is my girlfriend, Albania." Romano said.

Figures.

"Nice to meet you, Prussia." Albania said.

"Mm." Austria gruffed. He didn't want to talk.

"Ok! Let's go~!" Italy yelled, taking the navigator's seat.

Germany started up the car. Instead of a fun car ride that held promises of seeing other country friends, Austria felt like he was on a rollercoaster.

"So, are you feeling ok, Prussia~?" Italy asked.

"No." Austria said.

"He's got a hangover." Germany said.

"Oh, I hate hangovers." Albania said. "They make you feel horrible."

"Yes." Austria said.

"And you have a headache." Albania said.

"Yes." Austria said. Why wouldn't everyone shut up? He needed the quietness.

"And you feel like you're going to throw up." Albania said.

"Ugh…" Austria started to feel queasy.

"Hey, let's play a game~!" Italy said. "Ok, find something that starts with…A!"

"And you want to crawl under a seat." Albania said. She seemed innocent enough about her statements, but Austria just didn't want to hear any of it.

"'Austrian get away' poster! I win that won! Ok, now find something with the letter B!"

"Albania, did you bring the files that you needed?" Romano asked.

"Italy, hand me a map." Germany said.

"Bed and Breakfast! I win again! Now C!"

"And you want to stay in bed all day because you feel so sick."

"Albania, I'm missing a paper!"

"Ok…so we take a right onto that street…"

"Cash for Gold! I win~! Now D!"

"And you want to hide in a box where there isn't any noise."

"Italy, help me change lanes."

"Where's your gross income report for your country, Albania?"

"Dog wash! I win!"

"I think…" Austria muttered.

"Hey! He cut me off on the highway!"

"Elephant poster! I win yet again~!"

"I think…" Austria moaned.

"And you feel terrible."

Austria gasped. "Stop the car!"

Germany pulled over. Austria opened up the car door.

"Hey, what's the problem-" Germany started. Austria flew out of the car, clutching his stomach.

"EEWW!" Everyone yelled.

…

Austria put his head on the conference table. Oh. It was cold. The cold felt good…so good…

"DUDE I THINK THE WORLD CONFERENCE CAN CONVENE!"

Austria yelled in agony and covered his ears. Germany glared at him.

"SOLVING ALL OF TODAY'S PROBLEMS BY TALKING-"

"Shut up!" Austria barked. America turned to Austria.

"Prussia, what's up with you, man?"

"…just…shut up…" Austria moaned, putting his head on the table again.

"Ar yu feeling ok, Prussia?" Finland asked through a stuffy nose.

"Yes…" Austria growled.

"Well, like I was saying before." America went on. "NOTHING CAN'T BE SOLVED WITH ENOUGH PHOTO-"

A door closed. Austria looked up to see his body and Hungary sit down quietly while America ranted on at about the same loudness as a jet plane.

Austria closed his eyes again. He shouldn't have felt so sexy last night. This was terrible. Austria looked up and then it really hit him. Prussia was at the World Conference. Acting as Austria.

…

Prussia hated the clothes that Austria wore to meetings. Hungary had to help wrestle Prussia into the clothes. Prussia drummed his fingers against the table, wondering what to say. That's when he spotted Austria in his body at the other end of the table. Prussia could think of a million things to do to Austria at that moment and it didn't involve saying sorry and giving flowers.

"Right! Give a show of hands for whoever agrees with me!" America yelled. Just so no one would get yelled at or have a lecture by America, everyone raised his or her hand.

"Ok, next thing on the list: take it, Germany!" America said. Germany nodded to America and stood up.

"I've been noticing some problems with the alliances in Europe; not like war allies but trade allies. If everyone can confirm the alliances they have, it would make the German government more at ease." Germany said.

Everyone went around the room confirming the allies for trade that they had. Austria didn't have to speak since his allies were the same as Germany's. He glanced around the room and froze, seeing his body. Prussia probably didn't know Austria's alliances. Austria's body slowly stood up with the coaxing of Hungary.

"Um…" Austria's body froze.

Prussia felt his hands sweat. Well, he might hate Austria, but would he hate him so much that he would set Austria up for war with false alliances? That was very unawesome. If Prussia wanted to fight, he'd do it hand to hand, man to man. So Prussia just stood there, biting his tongue and trying to figure out what to say.

That's when Prussia saw his body across the table mouth out something. He could guess that word anywhere.

"Hungary." Prussia said. Austria mouthed out something else. When Prussia was still silent, Austria made a horrible, terrible angry face.

"Germany." Prussia said.

Austria made a happy go lucky face, careful to make sure no one else saw.

"Italy." Prussia said.

Austria seductively licked his lips.

"France." Prussia said.

Austria pretended to make more eyebrows with his fingers.

"England."

Austria paused when he didn't know how to imitate Sweden. He tried making a creepy, scary face.

"And Russia." Prussia said.

Everyone gasped. Russia smiled. "It's nice to see someone trying to become one with Russia, da? We be best friends, da?"

Austria yelled out. Everyone's heads turned to see Prussia next to Germany trying to hold back anger. Over what? Austria's allies?

Seeing that he made a mistake, Prussia quickly tried to cover it up. "Did I say Russia? I mean, uh, I meant Prussia! As in Germany! Oh, uh…well, uh, I'm kinda tired and not thinking right…and uh, I was up all night with Hungary-"

Everyone gasped again.

"No! Uh, doing the piano."

"*Gasp*"

"Playing it! Playing the piano with Hungary and uh…I'm tired and uh…uh…um…"

Prussia faltered. What was he going to say?

Germany cleared his throat. "I think you should leave now, Austria. You don't look so well."

Prussia nodded sadly and trudged out of the meeting. He would never here the end of it from Austria. He walked outside and smelled the fresh flowers of the meeting hall.

"Prussia! Wait!" He turned to see Hungary coming out of the meeting. "I know you didn't mean to mess up, Prussia."

"I'm a freaking fighter! Not a nobleman!" Prussia yelled, kicking over a garbage can.

"Prussia! Don't lose your temper! We can get this fixed. I promise!" Hungary said.

"How? How can we get this fixed? If this mistake I made slips by, Austria will be all over me about how I messed up! I had to leave a meeting! That was the first time in my life I ever did that! How come I can't be awesome? Why can't I shake hands with America or high-five France and Spain?" Prussia quickly lost it. "Why can't I be me? Now everyone is going to ask question to Austria and that asshole with make a slip-up and spill-"

"Don't call him a asshole!" Hungary defended.

"That's what he is!" Prussia said, quickly turning against the body his was stuck in. "He has never done anything good for the world-"

"Sure he has!" Hungary yelled.

"He has never done anything nice for his friends-"

"Yes he has!"

"No!" Prussia yelled. "When was the last time he ever kissed you?"

Hungary froze. "We've kissed…" She quietly said.

"Yeah?" Prussia growled. "When?"

"We've…we've kissed." She said, not giving him a straight answer.

"When?" Prussia yelled. "When has he done anything nice for you? When was the last time you two had a meaningful, sweet, loving k-"

Prussia was cut off by Hungary's lips. He couldn't help himself. He drew Hungary closer to him and kissed her back. The sweet contact the lips made was heaven for Prussia. He missed those lips since Hungary decided to go to college so she could be like her people. He hated the fact that those were not his own lips, but he tried his best.

Hungary pulled away. She looked down at the ground. Somehow, she knew that even if she wanted to kiss Austria (even if it was just his body) just to make Prussia shut up about the kiss, Hungary knew the truth. She knew that Prussia was behind those lips. One body deep, there was a soul that wasn't Austria's. Why did she feel heat rising to her cheeks even after she told herself that those were Austria's lips? Did she still like Prussia? Did she even love him?

Prussia smiled. "You need some practice, girl."

Hungary blushed. "Sh-Shut up!" She muttered.

"I guess you were sent here to drive me home?"

Hungary nodded. "I'm going to come back to the meeting later."

They both headed for the car.

"You know, you're ex-hubby has lips like fish oil."

"Shut up."


	8. Chapter 8

_*****Forgive me fandom, for I have sinned. It has been a few months since my last update.*****_

"I wonder what was wrong with Austria this morning." Germany commented to his older brother, who, surprisingly enough, was Austria himself. They were both in the car, heading back to Germany's house from the World Conference.

"I…have…no…clue…" Austria growled behind gritted teeth. Once Austria found Prussia, he would lecture him to within an inch of his sorry, miserable, malnourished, Germanic life. How dare Prussia make a fool out of Austria at the meeting. Now Austria would be busy for the next two years convincing Russia that he was not the creepy Russian's ally…that is, if he would be able to get back into his own body. He was still confused about how to do that.

"You don't sound well, _bruder_. Are you angry?" Germany sighed.

"_Nien_!" Austria said. "I am not angry at anyone!"

"Is it Hungary again?" Germany asked. "I saw her walk into the meeting with Austria."

"No." Austria said. Hearing Prussia be mentioned in the same sentence as Hungary made him panic. Hopefully, Germany wouldn't ask any questions about Hungary and Prussia because Austria didn't know anything about them besides the fact that Prussia and Hungary knew each other were little and at some point in their lives they dated.

"Prussia, don't you think it's about time to let go?" Germany asked.

"Yes. I suppose you're right." Austria said, trying his best to sound sad about a heartbreak he never knew about.

"I know you're lying." Germany grumbled.

…

Hungary got through the door and made a bee-line for the couch. The sun was setting and the room was filled with a soft golden light that slowly turned orange. Hungary plopped down on the couch and stretched out on it, dropping the file on the floor next to the couch and closing her eyes.

She had a massive headache from the Conference. Was she the only responsible person in the room? She tried her best to behave and also act on behalf of her ex-husband because Prussia got Austria kicked out.

Prussia was looking through the fridge when he heard the front door open and close. Making his way through a number of rooms in the huge house, Prussia finally found Hungary curled up on the couch. The sunset light reflected on her face and hair. Her eyes were closed and Hungary had a furrow in her brow, like she was thinking. Or trying to forget. Prussia felt a light blush on his cheeks. Gott, she was pretty. If only he could wipe that furrow away. She would look like an angel. Not that she didn't look like an angel now; it's just that Prussia could never really stand her looking sad.

Hungary sighed and felt the sun on her face. That's when she felt someone sit on the couch next to her and pet her hair. Hungary was confused at first because Austria was never the one to pat Hungary on the head but Hungary quickly remembered that Austria wasn't actually sitting next to her. She sat up and looked her husband in the eye, still not fully believing that he was Prussia.

"You don't look to good, Mädchen." Prussia said. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Tough meeting." Hungary said.

"Yeah I know how that feels." Prussia sat back on the couch and turned on a light next to the couch as the sun started to dip below the windows of the room.

Hungary closed her eyes.

"Why are you sitting like that?" Prussia asked. "All straight and stuff?"

Hungary opened up her eyes and became more conscious of her posture. "Oh. I guess it's because Austria always wanted me to sit taller."

"Hey, none of that." Prussia said, forcing her to actually sit back on the couch. "I'm not the prissy-pants so you can relax."

"How can I relax when I'm looking at him now?" Hungary said. "This is too weird for me. You just…you can't be Prussia. You just can't-"

Prussia pulled Hungary until her head rested in his lap. Hungary was shocked by the move. It was very un-Austria.

"Did he ever do this for you?" Prussia asked in a soft voice.

"…No." Hungary said.

"See? I'm not Austria." Prussia said. "I swear to Gott, I'm Prussia." He put his hand on Hungary's head, who hadn't moved from her spot in Prussia's lap. "You used to like this... when you'd rest in my lap."

Hungary sat up again. "Don't even think about it! I'm still devoted to my Austria!"

Prussia wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. "How you manage to do that, I won't understand."

Hungary giggled at the weird face her husband made.

…

Austria sat on the very edge of Prussia's bed, hoping that he wouldn't get any germs on himself.

Eight o'clock on the dot. Dinner was over (a poorly made meal by Prussia's younger brother) and Austria had nothing better to do than to sit in his room. God forbid that he would go upstairs and socialize with the other German.

There was a knock at the door and Austria went to go see who it was. Germany had already beaten him to the door. Italy tackled his best friend and gave him a big smile.

"Hey Germany!" Italy said. "I came to talk to you!"

Germany sighed. "What is it, Italy?"

Italy saw Austria standing by the door to the basement and waved to him. "Hey Austria! Don't worry, I'm here to explain to Germany!"

Austria wanted to do something horrible to the young Italian. The ditz.

Germany blinked. "You mean…Prussia. That's Prussia, Italy, not Austria."

"Well, that's what I'm here to explain!" Italy smiled. "I knew Austria wouldn't tell you but if he did, it would explain everything!"

Austria made stopping motions at Italy to stop him from running off with the wild tales of the body switch. Italy, of course, didn't notice.

Italy opened his mouth to talk to Germany.

Austria glared at him.

Italy took a deep breath.

Austria glared harder.

Then, Italy talked.

And talked. And talked and talked and talked. Italy stood in front of Germany, his hands behind his back and rocking on the balls of his feet like a little child telling a parent about their day at school.

"And THEN they slammed against each other REALLY hard!" Italy went on. "And Austria screamed. Well, I mean, Prussia screamed but it was really Austria while Austria, well, I mean Prussia, slammed into him."

Austria slowly made his way into the kitchen, hoping to get away from the two nations at the door.

"I just got word from Hungary that there's a way to get them back into their own bodies, so I came to tell Austria! I knew that you wouldn't understand why I was over here so that's why I am calmly and carefully explaining this situation in detail, just like Hungary wanted me to!" Italy gave Germany a big, toothy grin.

Austria was relieved to know that there was a chance to get back in his own body but Italy's embarrassing and detailed story overshadowed the joy.

Germany blinked, trying his best to absorb the information that Italy just spat out.

"Brrruuuuuuddeeeeer…" Germany slowly called his older brother. Austria took a deep breath and stepped out of the kitchen.

"It's no lie, Germany. I'm not your brother." Austria said. "I have no clue what happened to us but your older brother and I have switched bodies."

Germany rubbed his forehead. "Where are the cameras? What's the joke?"

"It's no joke!" Italy chirped. "And now, I need to tell Austria something!" Italy turned to the albino German in the room. "Hungary says that there's a chance that you can get back in your own body! She says both you and Prussia need to go see England tomorrow to see what they can do about getting this all back to normal!"

"Very well, Italy. Thank you." Austria gave a polite nod to Italy. That's when Germany knew that it was true. His brother would never be polite like that.

"Ok! I'll see you two soon!" Italy smiled, walking out the door.

There was an awkward moment when neither Germany nor Austria knew what to do.

"I'll…um….get you a better bed." Germany mumbled, walking away.

"That would be very nice, Germany." Austria said.

…

"Ugh! What's that?" Prussia asked Hungary.

Hungary patted her hair. "It's a hair conditioner."

"It smells worse than West's basement? What is it, mayonnaise?"

"Indeed, it is."

"Gah!" Prussia backed up out of the bathroom. "No thank you! I stop liking girls when they start smelling like my sandwiches."

"I'm going to wash it out!" Hungary growled. "And for your information, when we dated, I was doing this treatment all the time."

"And you never told me?" Prussia wrinkled his nose up. "What next, tomato and bacon?"

"Well what would you prefer?" Hungary asked.

Prussia thought for a second. "Can you, like, wash your hair with vanilla?"

Hungary raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Prussia shrugged. "I don't know…I like cookies."

"You want girls to smell like cookies?" Hungary asked.

"Yeah." Prussia said, leaning against the doorway.

Hungary looked down. "I guess I never thought of it. Austria always liked roses and flowers so that's all I ever wore as a scent."

"Yeah, well, cookies." Prussia said.

"Ok…" Hungary shook her head to get any thoughts out of it and leaned over the bathroom sink. "I'm going to wash this out now. I'll be out in a minute."

"Do you need help?" Prussia asked.

"No. I'm fine." Hungary said.

…

Hungary tugged a pillow from the bed. Prussia looked up at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the couch." Hungary asked.

Last night, Hungary slept on the couch to keep away from the Prussian.

"I won't let ya." Prussia said, grabbing Hungary's hand. "You were angry last night so I figured you needed to be away from me but I won't let a lady sleep someplace that's uncomfortable for her. Get over here." He tried to grab Hungary's hand.

"You are not Austria." Hungary stated, backing up and crossing her arms, sticking her chin out to be more defiant.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I think I'd realize that. I'm not gonna do anything, ok? I don't like seeing a woman have to sleep on the couch 'cause of me."

"What about last night? What about in college?" Hungary asked.

"1: You were pissed off yesterday when you slept on the couch. 2: You were pissed off in college when you slept on the couch." Prussia said. "I'll make it better." He stood up and took the pillow from Hungary. "I'll sleep on the couch, ok? Better? G'night." Prussia slung the pillow over his shoulder and went downstairs.

Hungary crawled under the sheets. The bed was bigger without her husband there. Hungary missed the warmth of another person.

But strangely enough, part of her didn't miss her husband.

Hungary closed her eyes.

…


	9. Chapter 9

_Prussia pounded on the door. _

"_What do you want?" A yell on the other side of the door yelled. _

"_Hungary let me in!" Prussia yelled. _

"_What do you want?" The voice called again. _

"_Hungary why are you staying with him?" Prussia yelled. He pounded his fist on the door once more and then leaned against it. "You two are nothing alike!" _

_Hungary opened up the door. "Maybe he actually treats me like a human being!" She yelled. _

"_I think he's a prick that just wants someone to cook for him!" Prussia snarled. _

"_What? Just because you two hate each other, I have to leave him?" Hungary screamed. "I love him, Prussia! Get that through your thick head!" _

"_You can't!" Prussia yelled. _

"_Why?" Hungary glared. "We haven't spoken on friendly terms for a while. Why now? Why do you care?" _

"_Because you are not a country with him anymore! You could leave him!" Prussia said. _

_Hungary turned away and went to slam the door on the Prussian man. Prussia grabbed the door as it crushed his hand. Swearing, Prussia opened up the door again. _

"_Hungary! Listen to me!" He yelled as she walked away into her house. "Ungarn!" Prussia followed Hungary into her house. "Elizabeta!" He yelled. _

_Hungary froze in her spot, flashes of memories related to her human name flooding back to her. When she went to college for the first time. The only reason she was let in was because she was the country representative and if she said she wanted to go to college, she was going to college. She used her human name so no one knew who she was. How long ago was that? A few centuries now… Of course, Hungary went back to school every once in a while to keep up with the brains of her husband. Now her ex-husband._

_Prussia finally caught up with Hungary. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Don't you ever turn away from me." Prussia growled. "Why? Why are you staying with him?" _

"_I told you. I love him." Hungary said. "I don't care what you say, I'm not leav-" _

_Prussia rudely interrupted her with a rough kiss. _

"_Don't." Prussia whispered. "Don't leave me. Not again." _

_Hungary pushed Prussia away. "For ages now!" She yelled. "For ages you hated Austria! So you turn around and hurt me! Hurt both Austria and me! If you loved me so much, prove it!" She yelled. "Or get out of my house!" _

_Prussia stood there in front of the angry Hungarian. _

"_I can't prove it to you." Prussia said. "Because I know you won't listen to me." Prussia turned and headed for the door again. "But when he sucks you dry, when you become a husk of yourself, when you realize what a mistake this was, don't come crying to me!" Hungary heard a door slam. She curled her hands into fists and hit the closest thing to her, which was the hallway credenza._

Hungary's eyes shot open. Morning light filtered into the room. Sunday morning. Hungary sat up in the large bed and rubbed her eyes. That dream was very vivid. More than that, it was real. It was the exact memory of when she broke the news to the other countries that she was staying with Austria and Prussia and her had a fight at her doorstep over it.

Hungary got dressed and went downstairs. Austria was standing in his boxers at the kitchen stove, frying some bacon.

"I'm still not used to you being here, Prussia." Hungary said.

"How do you think I feel?" Prussia asked. He pushed Austria's glasses further up his face.

"Since I'm not used to it, could you put some pants on? And maybe a shirt?" Hungary asked.

Prussia shrugged and disappeared. He came back; anger in his new violet eyes as he wore the silk PJs. Hungary almost broke down into laughter at the sight.

"If this isn't fruity, I don't know what is." Prussia said. "Really? He wears this?"

"Well, when you say it like that…" Hungary smirked.

Prussia shifted around in the flimsy material and continued making the bacon.

"What are you doing?" Hungary asked.

"Making breakfast." Prussia said.

"I should be doing this for you. You are too sweet." Hungary said.

"Well, if you insist, there's some dough in the fridge. Take it out, would ya?" Prussia asked.

Hungary took out the dough and started making small balls with it, putting them on a tray that Prussia already prepared. Hungary screamed when she felt something hit her face. She turned to see the Austrian-Prussian-man-thing giving her an impish smile. One of his hands had flour on it. The bag of flour that Hungary was using to prepare the dough was a little bit closer to the man. Hungary felt the side of her face and realized she had flour on her face and in her hair.

She smiled and threw flour at Prussia from the bag besides her. Prussia growled and wiped off his glasses.

"Not awesome, _Ungarn_." He smirked. Hungary got close to him and bumped him with her hip. Prussia repeated the move on Hungary. Hungary laughed and the sound tickled Prussia's heart.

"It's nice to hear you laugh." Prussia said, taking the bacon out of the pan. Hungary smiled at him. Prussia casually leaned in and kissed her, like he did when they were dating (or at the time, _courting_). It was just a small kiss but when Prussia was done, he realized what he just did. Hungary was quiet but at least it was better than killing him right there and then.

"And you say Austria doesn't kiss me." Hungary smirked.

"Oh, shut it." Prussia said.

Then there was a knock at the door. Hungary looked out the front window. "It's your brother and Prussia, I mean, Austria." Hungary said.

Prussia ran out of the kitchen and made a beeline for the bedroom. "I don't want West to see me like this!" He yelped, going to get changed.

Hungary went and opened the door, brushing the flour off of her face.

"A-Austria?" Hungary asked the tall albino standing before her.

"I am sorry to look like this in front of you." Austria said, crossing his arms and looking away from the woman before him.

"Things have been complicated, I know." Hungary said.

"How are you dealing with Prussia?" Germany asked.

"We're keeping from killing each other. For the safety of getting you two switched again." Hungary said.

"West!" Prussia screamed.

"Don't do that you fool, you will hurt my singing voice!" Austria growled.

Prussia made a beeline for his brother and hugged him around the neck. Germany went into temporary shock when what looked like Austria grabbed him and hugged him around the neck, complaining about how un-awesome it was not to have the German around the house.

"So, what do we do now?" Germany asked once he pried the man off of his neck.

"We go visit an Englishman who has a lot to explain." Hungary said.

…

England felt sweat bead off of his neck. Of all the stupid mistakes that his assistant had to make, it had to be with this spell. Because of course, no one was supposed to get out this spell, which was the reason England wanted to do this one on Russia.

There was a knock at his door and England jumped at the noise. "C-Coming." He called. He ran up his basement stairs and opened the door to find both Austria and Prussia standing there as well as Hungary and Germany.

"Ah, pleased to see you all." England said, giving a nervous laugh.

Germany cracked his knuckles. Hungary did the same. The person who looked like Austria crossed his arms and glared at England. The person who looks like Prussia was busy loudly complaining about the state of the rosebushes.

"If you would all kindly follow me, we can talk about this in my living room." England said.

"How about a knuckle sandwich?" Prussia in Austria's body growled.

"Bruder, stop." Ludwig said. "England, I believe there has been enough talking. When can we get these two switched back?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about." England said. They all followed the Englishman into the living room.

"You see, there's a problem." England said.

"What now?" Prussia barked at England.

"This spell is not really made to get out of." England said.

"There's no getting back?" Austria gasped. "No! I will not tolerate this!"

England sighed. "Every spell has a way to reverse it. It just differs on the spell. The more complicated the spell, the more difficult it is to get out of it. A spell done in a plain circle, orally chanted is easier to break out of than a spell that is done in a caldron, in a complicated circle with many ingredients." England noticed he was quickly loosing his audience. Everyone just stared at him as if he was speaking another language. "The harder the spell is cast, the harder it is to reverse." England stated in a monotone voice.

"Ooooohhh…" The others said, finally getting the concept.

"So what do we need to do to get back?" Prussia asked.

"It's not that simple." England said.

"We know!" Everyone yelled at England.

"One does not simply break free from a magic spell." England reminded them.

"WE KNOW!" Everyone yelled.

"Um, well, a true love's kiss at midnight under the first full moon while the wizard who put you under the spell chants a magic spell to heal both injured parties." England said.

Prussia rubbed a finger in his ear to clear out any wax. "'Scuse me? What was that about a kiss?"

"A true love's kiss." England said. "At midnight. Wizard present at the event."

"Who has to kiss who?" Prussia wrinkled up his nose. "True lovers?"

"Well, the spell was originally meant for a prince and princess who switched places so they would fall in love and break the spells by themselves_"

"I am not kissing Austria!" Prussia yelled.

"Singing voice!" Austria snapped.  
>"I have limits, you know!" Prussia ignored the warning by the Austrian.<p>

"Could have surprised me." Both Hungary and Germany mumbled.

"Shut it you two!" Prussia yelled.

"All of you, enough!" England growled. "The spell has been modified over the centuries. Now one of the two people has to find their true love and kiss them while the other watches."

Austria gave Hungary an unsure look. Hungary gave Prussia an unsure look. Prussia gave both of them an unsure look.

"That's easy. Austria will kiss Hungary. When is the next full moon?" Germany said.

England thought back on his Wiccan calendar. "The day after tomorrow." He said.

"We will be back then." Germany said. "Goodbye, England."

All the countries got up and England showed them to the door.

…

It was a long and quiet ride home with Prussia and Hungary. Hungary was curled up in her seat. She didn't know what to think. Did she still love Austria?

_But when he sucks you dry, when you become a husk of yourself, when you realize what a mistake this was, don't come crying to me!_

She never did go crying to Prussia. She hid it all under a smile and ladylike charm. She pretended to love staying inside while she watched animals run outside and her fingers itched to go hunting. She gave Austria all of his meals while he slowly seemed to loose interest in her. They were truly in love…at one point. Now she was just a husk of herself. Austria sucked her emotions dry. But she never went crying to Prussia about it. She was still strong and she still had pride to defend.

She looked out the window. Prussia looked at her from the corner of his eye as he drove along. She looked beautiful in that golden light that came from the lampposts. Prussia was disappointed that her glowing smile wasn't present on her face but he could understand why. Every time he mentioned Austria to her, she became uneasy. She didn't love him or visa versa. Would a kiss between two people who were not true lovers anymore work to break the spell? If so, then who would Austria or Prussia kiss? Maybe, just maybe, Prussia could convince Hungary that they were still in love.

Prussia scowled at himself. That was a stupid idea. He and Hungary broke up decades ago; centuries ago, even. Is that what you call true love? Is that sticking it out through thick and thin? Prussia gripped the steering wheel harder. He should have confessed to Hungary that he still liked her. Even his brother could see that and was always trying to get Prussia to tell Hungary how he felt. Every time Prussia saw her when she was living with Austria, all he was a lady. Not Hungary. It was a woman that didn't like to hunt, or get dirty. Whoever that was, it wasn't Hungary and Prussia felt himself loosing his courage to talk to her whenever he saw_ that_ woman. Could he try and convince her that he was still in love with her in Austria's body?

"Elizabeta." Prussia broke the silence like a rock shattering a window. Hungary lifted her head from her hand and looked up at Prussia, who kept his eyes on the road.

"What is it?" Hungary asked.

"I am going to ask you a question. Don't say 'no' to me." Prussia said.

"Alright…" Hungary mumbled.

"Go out on a date with me." Prussia said.

_****For those of you who are still confused about Hungary's college situation, all will be explained in the next chapter as well as an update to an older chapter (I will tell you guys when I update the older chapter). Thank you!*****_


End file.
